


The Impala

by PrinceOfDarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Lemon, Sexyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfDarkness/pseuds/PrinceOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take requests but im not online 24/7 so i may not write it as soon as its requested but i promise ill get around to it.</p></blockquote>





	The Impala

You were in the car with dean driving back to the motel. You'd just eaten at the local diner so you planned to just sit around and help whenever you could for the rest of the night. Dean had his music playing loudly as always and he was dancing to it. You looked over at him and smiled at his nerdyness and looked back out the window. You were relaxed and didn't feel him put his hand on your thigh but you felt the warmth and looked at his hand. 

 

"Dean...what are you doing?" He slightly smirked and continued driving without awensering you. So you just slightly scooted closer to him and looked out the winsheild. You tilted your head slightly as dean drove into a dirt road and parked on the side of the road. 

 

"Is there something wrong wit-" you were cut off by his warm lips to yours. You were very shocked but soon you relaxed into the interaction and pulled away. 

 

"No, I just figured we could leave Sam alone for a bit" You nodded and licked your lips, tasting pie. You looked at him and climbed into the drivers seat, sitting on his lap and kissing him again. He smiled and kissed back, slipping his hand up your shirt and unclasping your bra. You smiled and arched your back a bit to help him. He finally got it undone and took your shirt and bra off, staring at your now bare chest. You smiled and blushed some, looking away. You were shocked when you felt his mouth around the left breast and his hand on the right. You moved towards him and moaned, wanting more. At this point you could feel the bulge from his pants on your leg and you shifted a little and rubbed against it. 

 

"Ahh...(y/n)...again" You smirked and rubbed against it, a little harder and he moaned into your chest.   
"Okay, enough with this foreplay"  
He pulled the lever that lowered the seat back and you straddled him and unbutton his pants. He watch as you pull them down along with his boxers. You smile as you see his excitement spring free. He pulls you to him and unbuttons your jeans quickly and pulls them and your underwear off you. You blush some and shift back so you your straddling him. He looks at you and smirks  
"Ready?"   
You smile some and nod and you slowly sink onto his member, moaning quietly. He moaned as well as you began to bounce on his member, picking up the speed you moaned loudly.   
"Ahh.....(y/n)...I'm close"  
You nodded some and put your hands on his chest, going as fast as you could. Afew moments later, he moaned loudly and bucked, coming inside of you. You came just after him and fell onto his chest, breathing heavily. He looked at you and smiled, kissing your forehead lightly. 

"I love you, (y/n), more than pie"  
You smiled and giggled some  
"I love you to dean" 

//THE END//

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests but im not online 24/7 so i may not write it as soon as its requested but i promise ill get around to it.


End file.
